Orlis Verginix
|name = *Wind Jackal *Uncle Windy (by Maris PallitaxThe Curse of the Gloamglozer, Chapter 1: The Palace of Shadows)|marriage = Widowed|gender = Male|skin = Pale|hair = Black, curly with a braided beard|signature = }} , at the funeral of the Most High Academe, Linius Pallitax]] : Orlis "Wind Jackal" Verginix was the captain of the sky ship, the Galerider. He married Hirmina Lintrax, and they had six children: Lucius, Centix, Murix, Pellius, Martilius, and Quintinius. Biography Early life In his youth, Wind Jackal was friends with Linius Pallitax. Linius became the Most High Academe of Sanctaphrax, and Wind Jackal became the most successful sky pirate in Undertown. The two of them had ambitions to put an end to the corruption and intrigue in the twin cities. However, Wind Jackal suffered a terrible tragedy. Wind Jackal's evil quartermaster, Turbot Smeal, set the Great Fire of the Western Quays, killing Hirmina and all of Wind Jackal's sons except for Quint. Quint then joined Wind Jackal as a sky pirate, and the two of them shared many adventures. Role in Cloud Wolf Wind Jackal and his son Quint fought and defeated the High Leaguesmaster Marl Mankroyd in the [[Battle of the Great Sky Whale|Battle of the Great Sky Whale.]] Role in The Curse of the Gloamglozer After the [[Battle of the Great Sky Whale|Battle of the Great Sky Whale]], Wind Jackal and Quint sailed to Sanctaphrax, in response to a summons sent by Linius Pallitax. The Most High Academe took on Quint as his apprentice, and Wind Jackal left to continue his sky piracy. Role in The Winter Knights Wind Jackal visited Sanctaphrax to attend Linius Pallitax's funeral but then left in urgent business. He gave his son a ratbird, Nibblick, as a matter of communication when Quint attended the Knights Academy. Role in Clash of the Sky Galleons Later on, during the events of Clash of the Sky Galleons, Wind Jackal set off with Quint on a quest to find kill Turbot Smeal. However, Turbot Smeal always seemed to be one step ahead of Wind Jackal, laying false trails and fatal traps. Eventually, it was revealed that the one attempting to kill Wind Jackal and take the Galerider for himself was not the real Turbot Smeal, who had, in fact, perished in the Great Fire of the Western Quays. The impostor was actually Wind Jackal's friend, Thaw Daggerslash, who wanted to take Wind Jackal's place as captain of the Galerider. However, Quint eventually managed to kill Thaw Daggerslash, avenging the death of his father. ]] Character Wind Jackal was one of the most noble and valiant sky pirates. He handled his crew very strictly—festooning the Galerider's second captain, Rain Quarm, after a mutiny—but he also treated them fairly. He achieved great wealth without being in involved in slave trading or undertaking any inhumane or unscrupulous deals with the Leagues of Undertown. Orlis Verginix was also a loving husband and the father to six sons, yet he always longed to be aboard a sky ship once more. After the loss of his family and mansion in the Great Fire of the Western Quays set by quartermaster Turbot Smeal, Quint and his sky ship were the only things he loved that remained to him. He took his last surviving son on his voyages, teaching him all he knew about sky-flight and learning to depend on Quint's negotiation abilities and his equanimity in dangerous situations. In spite of their risky profession, he tried his best to protect him from any dangers. Nevertheless, he left Quint in Sanctaphrax to become Most High Academe Linius Pallitax's apprentice, who proved to be greatly loyal to his oldest friend. Wind Jackal had a playful side, sometimes performing magic tricks for Maris when he visited the Palace of Shadows. When she had been much younger, she had fondly referred to him as "Uncle Windy". The return of his son to the crew of the Galerider during the events of ''Clash of the Sky Galleons'''' ''was a welcome change, but by then, Wind Jackal was consumed with guilt and a thirst for vengeance. Rather than thinking clearly—aided by the level-headed Quint—he blamed himself for his family's death and carried out his quest for revenge with uncharacteristic rigor and bitterness. References de:Windschakal Category:Characters Category:Fourthlings Category:Sky Pirates Category:First Age of Flight Category:Males